Sting Eucliffe (Yaminogaijin)
Dragon Force Shadow Magic |weapons=None }} Appearence Sting is a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it. His white Sabertooth stamp is located on his left shoulder. Being a Dragon Slayer, he possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs After being excommunicated from Sabertooth he lost his Guild Mark and eventually joined the Twilight Phoenix Guild gaining their mark on the same shoulder. His outfit however stayed the same. Personality Sting is a calm individual, who is usually seen smiling and rarely loses his temper. He believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior; at the same time, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the games. Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer. Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and War Cry fight. However, he was disappointed that Orga finished the fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu left after fighting his master, Sting showed a very excited face at Natsu's strength, gaining an even stronger desire to fight him. Sting's horror and anger at the sight of Lector's "death" He seems to be quite arrogant as well, as he often boasts about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer. Also, after Yukino was banished from their guild for her failure, he was not the least bit troubled, instead stating that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. His only reaction was that a young Mage would replace Yukino, and that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games. He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Lucy's suffering and over Minerva's cruel treatment towards her. However, he cares a lot for his Exceed companion, Lector; this is demonstrated when he enters Dragon Force mode during his fight with Natsu stating that he will win for Lector's sake. And again when he attacks Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, he cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality has changed considerably, preferring to be more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. After being kicked out of Sabertooth Sting became his usual relaxed self and even gained a fun loving joking side, having lost all the pressure of being the best. When he joined the Twilight Phoenix Guild he kept the new aspects of his attitude. History For the canon section of his history see please note though that after the end of the GMG the Fairy Tail: Twilight plot kicks in. At the end of the Grand Magic Games all of Team Sabertooth were excommunicated from the Sabertooth Guild and went their sperate ways. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth went to Mochina Island after hearing traders talk about the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Initially they thought they must fight current members to join. This caught the attention of the Guild Ace. He tracked them down and after a brief discussion they fought causing large amounts of damage to the area around them. They lost badly and were given a place in the guild after being told that they could've jsut asked to join. Synopsis Magic and Abilities White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of a White Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate light as he wishes. Unlike standard Light Magic, however, the White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being "holy", with Sting remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white". While Dragon Slayers have the ability to consume their Magic's element to replenish their strength, for unknown reasons, Sting was able to eat a metal arrow, despite his Magic's element being light. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Sting derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon Weisslogia and Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body. *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Sting's signature Dragon's Roar, taking the form of a, comparatively, small laser, with effects not unlike it, slicing the ground it struck, creating a linear explosion in its wake. After, through unknown means, devouring a metal arrow that was fired at him, Sting was shown using a different Dragon's Roar, this one consisting of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them. :*'White Dragon's Holy Breath' (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Sting jumps over his opponent and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth; such a spell was shown capable of easily reducing the Domus Flau's arena to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process. *'White Dragon's Punch': Sting covers one of his hands into a sphere of light and then punches the target with it, striking with boosted power and making it look like he is firing some sort of beam at close range.He is shown capable of unleashing extremely fast barrages of such attacks, momentarily driving even an accomplished unarmed fighter the likes of Natsu Dragneel into a corner. (Unnamed) *'White Dragon's Claw' (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range move which he described as a "holy attack", Sting performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing a blast of medium size from it. If such blast connects with the body of the opponent, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, at the same time leaving a light, complex mark on it, a so-called "stigma", which, according to Sting, takes away the body's movement; something which leaves the foe open to the White Dragon Slayer's subsequent attack.[74] It is currently unknown how much such move limits the target's freedom, as Natsu Dragneel was able to burn the symbol away with his own Dragon Slayer Magic exploiting one of its seeming weaknesses, fire. A stigma is a supernatural mark of faith found in Christianity, living up to the holy theme of White Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Holy Blast': Sting generates a white light on his hand and unleashes it against the target in the form of a white ball of light.[76] (Unnamed) *'Holy Ray' (ホーリーレイ Hōrī Rei): Sting first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of shiny rays are fired towards the targets, leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which cause heavy damage upon them, striking them in rapid succession. Sting was shown using this move on Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox while the latter ones were in midair. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Holy Nova' (ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova): A technique which Sting described as "the best of (his) best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm, tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light enveloping his entire arm and a remarkable distance behind it. This move creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. The true power of the White Dragon Slayer's most powerful attack, however, remains unknown, as Natsu Dragneel stopped it with a single hand and emerged unscathed from its blast. However, Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lohr's shock at such a feat hints at the highly destructive capabilities Holy Nova possesses. White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu): A technique which, according to Mavis Vermilion, amplifies Sting's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body into an aura of bright light which allows him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic, at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. According to Sting himself, White Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the White Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Natsu Dragneel, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Sting the ability to perform new moves or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in such form. This technique is very similar to that used by Sting's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Rogue, the similarly named Shadow Drive. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation, Sting is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic, leaving them blank. While activating this form, Sting's body gains additional traits making him more alike to a White Dragon, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down the sides of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central part of his body, which instead bears several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Sting has shown to be able to combine his magic with Rogue's creating powerful spells. *'Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang' (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): Sting and Rogue combine their magic together releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, creating a strong burst of white light and shadows. Shadow Magic: 2 Months after joining the Twilight Phoenix guild, sting has started to learn Shadow Magic. The reason behind this is to supliment his Dragon Slayer magic and provide a trick of two to his fighting style Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Sting is shown to actively engage opponents in melee combat, using the light generated by his Dragon Slayer Magic to boost the power of his blows. When punching under the effects of White Drive, the White Dragon Slayer is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Natsu Dragneel open to attacks, despite him eventually overwhelming Sting. Enhanced Durability: As expected from a Dragon Slayer, Sting is shown to be considerably durable, undergoing a barrage of physical attacks from Natsu, some of which were enhanced by the Mage's own Dragon Slayer Magic, without suffering debilitating injuries, and continuing to fight employing his best techniques afterwards. Enhanced Endurance: Sting has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time with his partner Rogue, being struck by powerful melee blows from Natsu all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and still have the strength to stand back up on his feet just a little later to attack the opponents again with a powerful Dragon Slayer Magic Technique. And also near the end of the Battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Sting was still capable of performing a powerful Unison Raid Dragon Slayer Magic attack with Rogue and only collapsed after being struck by Natsu's Secret Dragon Slayer Attack. Enhanced Speed: Sting can move at considerably high speed, having been capable of grabbing an arrow which was flying towards Rogue in midair even while seated, something which greatly surprised the archer who shot it. He could also make it to floor of the Domus Flau's battle arena all the way from his group's stands to come to Minerva's aid when the latter was confronted by Team Fairy Tail A in a matter of seconds. Enhanced Strength: As a trained Dragon Slayer, Sting's physical prowess is remarkably high, enough for him to smash Bacchus into one of Crocus' streets with enough force to break both the stones composing it and a nearby barrel; though it's worth noting that the Sabertooth Mage also took advantage of the momentum gained from an extremely high jump to carry out such a feat. Equipment Trivia *After joining Twilight Phoenix he seemed to become the target for Itachi and Motoko's pranks. Stats Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer